


A Surprising Effort

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: A perfectly normal date with Reno.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Reno
Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988371
Kudos: 2





	A Surprising Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Birthday'.

The date with Reno was supposed to be just like the others. Mostly a typical date that would end with an overnight stay in some seedy motel. Never the most pleasant place, but letting Mom hear the moans Reno provoked just seemed wrong somehow. So, despite it being her birthday, Aeris expected little. To her immense surprise, Reno's suit looked a little less crumpled; he was not even smoking when she met him.

"Happy birthday," he blurted and held out a card.

"I didn't think I told you," Aeris said, frowning as she glanced at the card.

Reno shrugged. "Turk."


End file.
